To Cuff a Hawke- Story Thirteen: My's Alternate Season 4
by Mychand
Summary: String and Caitlin wake up to find that they have somehow been kidnapped. They aren't sure where they are or how they even got there. The two learn a lot about each other as they try to survive on a mysterious deserted island handcuffed together. Will Dom and Saint John find them before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

_This story was inspired by an episode of Castle which is one of my other favorite shows. This picks up right after my story "Beneath the Surface"._

**Chapter 1**

String hurried to make his phone call to Michael as Caitlin walked outside to take Tet for a walk. He didn't want her to overhear their conversation. Michael had been helping him with what he considered to be a somewhat delicate situation.

"Any news Michael?" he asked.

"I promise I'll have it any day now," replied Michael. "I told you that there was a lot of red tape to go through. I'm doing the best I can here."

"You'd better do more than that Michael," String replied. "I can't put her off much longer. Caitlin's beginning to think that I've changed my mind about marrying her."

"Relax," replied Michael. "She's going to be really surprised. You got lucky that the ring was still in the guy's pocket when they found his body. She'll be happy that you waited on getting another ring."

"I hope you're right," said String. "I've got to go, she's on her way back in."

Caitlin slowly came up the steps of the cabin. String watched as she turned and took in the last of the sun as it slowly disappeared. He walked outside to join her and placed his arms around her from behind, pulling her close to him.

"I love this time of night," she said quietly. "It's so peaceful and the colors in the sky are so beautiful."

Hawke smiled and whispered in her ear. "Just like you," he said.

Caitlin smiled and turned around in his arms. She reached up and kissed him before giving him a hug. "I love you," she said.

"I love you too," he replied. "Let's turn in early. Remember, we have to be on the set just before sunrise."

"Okay," she replied. "The last time we were late Dom wouldn't let us live it down for weeks. I promised him that it wouldn't happen again."

The two headed up to the loft and quickly settled into bed. String rolled to his side so that Caitlin could snuggle up with him as she usually liked to do. He loved having her there and he always slept better with he by his side.

"Goodnight," he said softly.

"Goodnight," she replied as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

It seemed like he had only been asleep for a few moments when String woke. He couldn't understand why his head felt so heavy. He looked up to see the sun was coming up above him.

"Where am I?" he thought. "Why am I outside?"

Suddenly String sat up and looked around. He was lying on a small beach with bright white sand and clear blue water. He looked down and he was still wearing the sweat pants he'd worn to bed that night.

"Caitlin!" he said. "Caitlin, wake up."

Caitlin was beside him. She was also wearing the shorts and tank top that she had gone to bed in. She sat up and looked around.

"Where are we? How in the world did we get here?" she asked.

"That's a good question," he replied. "I wish I had an answer."

Both noticed immediately that there was one change to what they had on. Caitlin and String were attached to each other with handcuffs.

"Why are we wearing handcuffs?" she asked.

"Another good question," he replied.

She gave him a funny look.

"Hey, I didn't put them on us," he replied.

Carefully they both stood up and looked around. String walked towards the water pulling Caitlin with him.

"Ow, be careful," she said. "Remember I'm attached to you. That's my arm you're pulling out of socket."

"Oh, sorry," he replied. "This looks like some kind of deserted island. I just can't figure out how we got here."

"What's the last thing you remember?" asked Caitlin.

"Snuggling in bed with you," he replied. String looked down at his arm and then grabbed Caitlin's.

"Needle marks," he said.

"We were drugged?" she asked. "No wonder my head feels so foggy."

The two walked a little further up the beach to where they saw a small boat dock. String was the first to notice that there was a note nailed to the small railing on one side.

The note said:

_Welcome to my island Stringfellow Hawke. It's time to play the game my way. There is only one way to get off of this island. Either you'll find it or die trying. Either way, I win. Who am I? You'll find out in time._

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Back at Santini Air Dom and Saint John were getting ready to head to the set of the movie they were working on.

"Damn it," said Dom. "They promised me they wouldn't be late this time."

"Just hold your horses," said Saint John. "I'm sure they'll be here anytime now."

As soon as he spoke, they heard a car pull up outside.

"See," he replied.

"No, I don't see," Dom replied as Michael walked into Santini Air.

"What's going on Michael?" asked Dom. "Why are you here so early in the morning?"

"This," he said as he handed the note to Dom. "It was delivered to the Firm late last night. It appears that Caitlin and String have been kidnapped. He's asking for Airwolf as ransom for their return."

"Who's he?" asked Saint John.

Michael sighed. "John Bradford Horn," he replied.


	2. Chapter 2

_As you'll see, I didn't want this to be a "Blue Lagoon" type of story. The focus is on them being stuck together. :o)_

**Chapter 2**

String and Caitlin took the note they found and continued exploring their new surroundings.

"I wonder where we are?" asked Caitlin. "You would think this place would feel exotic but instead I get a creepy vibe."

String turned and looked at her. "Me too," he said. "This seems to be a new way of kidnapping. I have a feeling I know the ransom."

"Airwolf?" she asked. "I was thinking the same thing."

"Yeah," he replied, "Airwolf."

"String, there's only one person that would have the connections and money to put us on a place like this,' replied Caitlin.

"I was kind of hoping you wouldn't come to that same conclusion," said Hawke. "I'm pretty sure it was Horn."

As they walked further down the beach, they spotted a small cottage sitting several yards from the ocean's edge.

"Look," said Caitlin as she pointed to the small house.

"Let's check it out," said String as the he grabbed her hand to avoid pulling her along with him and hurting her wrists with the handcuffs.

They slowly walked up to the small house. String grabbed the door handle and turned it. To his surprise the door was unlocked. He carefully walked into the front room.

"Okay, this is strange," said Caitlin. "They put us on a deserted island and gave us a house to stay in?"

"Yeah, well, strange just about describes Horn," replied String.

As they approached a small table in the kitchen area of the house, there was another note addressed to them.

_Hawke,_

_As you see, I'm not planning on challenging you physically in the elements. I prefer to play mind games as you might recall. You will find what you need here until I come for you. You see, I will need you when I finally get my hands on Airwolf. Only, this time you'll go along. If not, your lady friend will die there alone because you will never find her. No one has ever found me when I've come here. If you try to get off of the island, you will surely die. I have to say that I was quite amused that I was able to pluck both of you from your home at once. I got two Airwolf pilots for the price of one. It was so easy. The handcuffs will stay on. I don't trust your resourceful friend. It will be best that the two of you are together at all times. I shall be in touch again in time. Until then, enjoy the game! JBH_

"Okay, now I know why this place seemed so creepy," said Caitlin. "That man is a psychopath."

"Yeah, and I have a feeling that we're probably being watched," replied String. "Or, at least they're keeping tabs on us somehow."

The two explored the little house. It had almost everything they needed to survive there including food.

"Do you think it's safe to eat?" asked Caitlin.

String looked around the room and then at Caitlin. "Yeah, if he wants us dead, I don't think he's going to do it through poisoning. He's more dramatic than that," he replied. "Plus, until he learns to fly Airwolf, he needs us."

"Do you think they'll hand over Airwolf to him this time?" she asked.

"I don't know," he replied. "It will be hard for Dom to say no."

Caitlin was quiet for a long time while they checked out the rest of the house. The bedroom was small with just a bed and a dresser. They found clothes in the dresser and some toiletries in the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom.

"How do we even change clothes?" she asked. "We can't do much stuck together like this."

String tried to laugh. "This guy really pays attention to detail," he said. "Check it out. It looks like they left you with a bunch of tie on tank tops and shorts and me just shorts."

"So you have to go shirtless the whole time we're here?" she asked. "Okay, I think I can handle that." Caitlin put her hand on String's chest. "I kind of like looking at your bare chest."

String smiled. "I'm glad you're finding a bright spot in all this," he said.

"I have to," she replied. "It keeps me from being scared."

String pulled her to him and hugged her tightly. "I know," he said. "It all scares me too. But I have to admit that as hard as it's going to be with these handcuffs on, I kind of like it."

"What?" she said. "How in the world can you like being handcuffed like this?"

String shrugged. "I guess I feel like as long as you're with me, I know you're safe."

"I'm just worried about these mind games he said he's going to play with us," she replied. "We might just drive each other crazy being stuck together all the time."

"We're just going to have to trust that we can handle it," he replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Dom and Saint John sat in Santini Air waiting for further word on Horn's demands. Since the original note, they had not gotten any more information on when and where he wanted them to deliver Airwolf.

"We can't just give them Airwolf," said Saint John. "If I recall the story from last time, they will want String and probably Caitlin to fly her. I doubt they plan on turning the two over to us."

Dom sighed. "I know, you're right," he said. "It's driving me crazy just sitting here and waiting. It's like he's playing some kind of game with us."

"He knows he can call all the shots," said Saint John. "He has String and Cait and we have no idea where he's keeping them."

"Well, we're certainly not handing over Airwolf to him again," said Michael as he strolled into Santini Air with Marella in tow.

"As much as it kills me to say this Michael," replied Dom. "We agree it's not the answer. He'll double cross us in a moment. It won't get them back."

"Marella," said Michael. "Give Santini the maps."

Marella handed over a stack of maps to Dom.

"What's this for?" he asked. "There's got to be fifty maps here."

"We've been looking for Horn for quite some time now," replied Michael. "We're pretty sure he goes to some deserted area of the world to hide out. We've narrowed it down to forty eight different locations."

"Oh, just fort eight," smirked Dom. "So this means you want us to search all of these?"

"Do you have a better idea?" asked Michael. "I sure don't."

Dom frowned. "No," he said. "I wish I did." Dom turned to Saint John before continuing. "Come on kid, we've got a lot of flying ahead of us."

"Good luck," said Michael. "I'll keep you posted on anything we hear from Horn. For some reason he's delaying giving us his demands."

Saint John patted Dom on the back. "At least we'll be out doing something instead of sitting here twiddling our thumbs and waiting."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Back on the island, String and Caitlin were getting restless. They sat at the little kitchen table trying to figure out what to do next.

"I feel like I can't breathe," said Caitlin. "I don't like being trapped and stranded like this."

String put his hand on her shoulder. "Relax Caitlin," he said. "We're not going down without a fight. If he wants a game, we'll give him our best."

Caitlin tried to smile. "Can we go and check out the rest of the island?" she asked. "I'd like to know what all we're up against here."

"Yeah, I agree," he replied. "I was about to suggest the same thing. Although I don't think the island is all that big."

The two went back outside and onto the beach. They followed the beach as far as they could before it came to a clump of woods.

"I think these are the same woods that are the other side of the house," said String. "It's the only thing that keeps us from doing a total circle around the island."

"Did you notice that there is a security camera up in the trees about every twenty feet?" asked Caitlin.

"It looks like it's surveillance for making sure no one comes to the island uninvited," replied String.

"Or, for keeping someone on the island," said Caitlin. "But you're right he must have used this place as a hide out."

String thought for a moment and then quickly started moving back towards the house, pulling Caitlin hard as he went.

"Ow, slow down!" yelled Caitlin. "That hurts."

String stopped for a moment and then held the hand that was cuffed to his. "I'm sorry," he said. "I just had a thought I needed to check out. Let's get back inside."

They walked back into the house and String began looking around.

"What is it?" asked Caitlin.

"If he used this place to hide out," he replied. "There has to be a command center of some sort. Somewhere where the camera monitors are located. I thought maybe it was somewhere in the house."

"You're right," she said. "He has to have complete control of everything around him so if he stayed in this house it has to be close by. But String, what good will it do us?"

"For one, we'll be able to see everything he's probably seeing right now. And two, we might be able to jam the signal to the cameras in some way."

Caitlin laughed. "Talk about a mental game," she said. "I bet that would drive him crazy."

"Yeah, maybe crazy enough for him to come out himself and check on us," replied String.

String looked down and noticed that Caitlin's wrist was bleeding. Guilt quickly set in.

"First," he said. "Let's take care of your wrist. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's okay," she replied. "I know."

The two went into the bathroom where String remembered seeing a first aid kit. He grabbed it and they both went and sat down on the bed. Hawke took out some ointment and gently rubbed it on her wrist before wrapping it in a bandage. Caitlin lay back on the bed while he was taking care of her. She looked up above her and something quickly caught her eye.

"String." She said quietly.

"Does that hurt?" he asked thinking she was talking about her wrist.

"No," she replied. "It's fine. But look up there."

Caitlin pointed to a handle in the middle of ceiling over the bed. "Something tells me that I found the control center," she said.

String looked up at the ceiling. "Well, what do you know," he said. "I think you're right."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

String and Caitlin stood up on the bed. Hawke reached up and grabbed the handle, pulling it down towards him. It opened up a hole in the ceiling with a ladder attached to the panel that came down toward the end of the bed.

"Guess this was for a quick night view," said Caitlin.

"Ready to climb?" asked String as he started up the ladder. Caitlin who held onto his hand had no choice but to follow up behind him.

As he got to the top of the ladder, the lights in the attic automatically came on. He moved up onto the attic floor and helped ease Caitlin up after him. The two looked around in awe. One whole side of the room was lined with monitors that showed every inch of the island and water that surrounded it. Another two monitors showed the front and back of the house. The rest of the attic seemed to be a control center for the electricity which appeared to be solar run as well as the other utilities.

"He didn't spare any expense," said Caitlin. "This is what I call paranoid."

Suddenly one of the blank monitors lit up and Horn appeared.

"Well, well," he said. "I knew you'd find this eventually. It took you much longer than I thought."

"What do you want Horn?" asked Hawke whose anger was growing.

"I told you," he replied. "You or your lady friend will be the pilots of my newly obtained aircraft. Oh, I think you call it Airwolf."

"You have Airwolf?" asked Caitlin. "How?"

"Of course, I do," he replied. "It was like taking candy from a baby. They were so worried about you that they handed her right over. Too bad I had to kill them though."

"No!" screamed Hawke. "You didn't!"

"I'm afraid so," he replied. "If you continue to explore my woods there you'll find the bodies of many of those who betrayed me. Several spent their last day right where you are now."

"You're not going to win this," String insisted. "You'll see."

"If you think that finding that room will do you any good, think again," he replied. "I wanted you to find it. There's nothing you can do there that will affect me in any way. But, it will allow me to communicate with you when needed."

"How long are you planning on keeping us here?" asked Caitlin.

"Oh, my dear," he said. "For as long as I like. Maybe indefinitely. Maybe for as long as you live. However short of time that is."

Caitlin was furious. "You're a sick man," she said.

Horn laughed. "No, I'm a smart, wealthy man who always gets my way," he replied. "Well, except last time. Now you're going to pay for that."

He paused a moment before continuing. "Oh, and in case you don't believe me," he said. "Here are some photos of your dead friends."

Horn flashed a photo on the screen of two men covered in blood. They appeared to be Saint John and Dom wearing similar clothes and had similar looks and build. A few seconds later, the monitor went black.

The two stood for a few minutes without talking after the monitor went off.

"I don't believe their dead," she said quietly. "He's got to be playing a game with our heads. You know he's a master of disguise. That could have been anyone."

"Yeah, or it could have been them," String replied sadly. "Let's get out of here."

The two slowly climbed down and back into the bedroom of the house and closed the trap door.

String moved to the bed and lay down. Once again, Caitlin had no choice but to follow.

"I still don't believe him," said Caitlin."He's lying. They're not dead. Not Saint John and Dom."

"I don't want to talk about it," String said coldly. "Leave it alone."

"Damn it String," she replied. "I love you but that's the one thing that you do that I don't like. Whenever things get bad you either run away or shut me out."

String rolled over towards Caitlin. "I said drop it," he demanded.

"No!" she yelled. "I won't. Don't shut me out."

Caitlin could see the fire in his eyes. She knew that she couldn't back down. If they were going to make it as a couple, she had to be honest with him. But, what he did next took her by surprise. String moved and sat across her, straddling her. He pushed the arm that they were connected up towards her head and leaned down and kissed her hard. Then he moved his kisses down her neck. He lifted her shirt, exposing her to him and continued kissing her body. His kisses were not gentle as usual. He showed his anger in every touch. It frightened her at first but she gave in to him and eventually what seemed to be anger turned to passion. He took her, right then and right there and she let him.

When he was done, he rolled over on his back and stared at the ceiling. Caitlin didn't say a word and he was afraid to look at her.  
"What the hell have I done?" he thought.

Caitlin sat up so she could see String's face. He turned his head slightly still afraid to look at her. She reached over and grabbed his chin, pulling his face towards her.

"Look at me," she demanded.

He stared into her eyes as she reached down and kissed him gently.

"I'm so sorry," he finally said. "I didn't mean to be so rough with you or force you into that. I just needed you so badly right then."

"It's okay," she replied. "I understand. Do you really think I would have let you do that if I didn't want you to? You know what I could have done to you, don't you?"

String tried to smile. "I don't even want to think about it," he said. "I don't think I can handle losing them Cait," Hawke finally admitted. "I am so thankful to have you in my life. I love you."

"I love you too," she said as she snuggled up to him and drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Saint John flew over the last group of islands from their twelfth map one last time. "Still nothing on the scanners?" he asked.

"No, nothing," said Dom. "I guess we can head on to the next map."

"Dom, we've been flying for sixteen hours now," replied Saint John. "I think we need to land somewhere and take a break."

"You're right," he said. "My eyes are getting a little blurry. It's just that we have so much to cover and I'm afraid that Horn will call anytime now demanding us to come."

"What does it matter?" asked Saint John. "We're not going. I like our odds in searching for them better."

"I do too," said Dom. "I just hope we find them in time. You have no idea what a loon this guy is. There's no telling what he could be doing to them right now."

"I don't want to think about it Dom," said Saint John. "Let's just stop and take a nap for a couple of hours. We can pick up where we left off afterwards."

"Okay, kid," he said. "Let's do it."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AA

String was wide awake by the time the sun came up over the island. He laid quietly watching Caitlin sleep. He had wanted to get up and make her breakfast but since he was cuffed to her, he could only stay and wait for her to wake up. He had thought a lot about what Caitlin had said about Saint John and Dom. "Horn could be playing mind games," he thought. "It's what he said he liked to do. I can't let myself believe they are dead until I see it in person with my own eyes. I can't let Horn win."

Caitlin finally opened her eyes to see String staring at her.

"Are you okay?" she said softly.

He reached over and gently kissed her lips. "I am now," he said. "I really am so sorry about how that all went down last night. I was just so upset and you were telling me to share how I felt, so I did. But I know that's not exactly what you meant. You want me to talk to you more."

"Why are you so afraid to talk about your feelings?" she asked.

"I don't know," he said. "I promise you that I'll try to work on it."

"Okay, she replied. " But, first let's work on finding something to eat. I'm starving."

"Well, I would've made breakfast," he said. "But we're kind of attached."

"No offense String but being handcuffed to you sucks," she said with a smile.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The two picked fruit from the trees behind the house for breakfast and came back in to sit at the little table and eat.

"String, how are we going to block those cameras when he seems to know when we're in the control room?" asked Caitlin. "How did he know we were there anyway? Is there a camera up there too?"

"No, it's the sensors," replied String. "My guess is the sensors that cut on the lights alerted him to our presence up there. So yeah, we can't get up there without him knowing about it."

"I wonder if there's some way to cut the power to that room from down here?" she asked. "I'm also curious about those woods. I wonder what's in there."

String sighed. "I don't know but I do think we need to go and check it out further," he said. "I don't want to let any inch of this place go unexplored. It's to our benefit to know everything we can about our surroundings."

"Right," she said. "Well, I'm ready when you are but just be careful this time and remember that I'm attached to you."

String looked down at her wrist with the handcuff attached. "I promise to be more careful." he said.

Hawke sat there holding her hand and absentmindedly rubbing his finger on hers. It was her ring hand and he realized he missed playing with the ring on her finger.

"Who knows when we'll ever get a chance to get a new ring now," she said, noticing his actions.

"We will," he replied. "I promise you that. You are going to have an engagement ring."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A half hour later the two headed out to explore the woods section of the island.

"I wonder how far in it goes?" asked Caitlin.

"It can't be too far," replied String. "It has to come out on the other side of the house and so far, this island doesn't seem that big."

"String," said Caitlin. "I just realized that the monitors only showed the outside of the woods. I didn't see any covering the inside."

"You're right," he replied. "I didn't think about that. There's some on the outskirts of it by the water but not inside. I wonder why that is?"

"I don't know, but let's check it out," said Caitlin.

They started up the steep incline that led to the woods. "Have you noticed that the woods section of the island is higher than the rest?" asked Caitlin.

"Yeah, I did," he replied. "Seems kind of odd doesn't it?"

Once they reached the foot of the woods, String looked around carefully before they entered. It seemed to be a haven for all types of birds. The trees weren't too dense and he could almost make out the house sitting on the other side.

"For some reason these woods are giving me the creeps," Caitlin said nervously.

"That's probably because he said there are dead bodies in here," replied String as he grabbed her hand to avoid pulling at the cuffs and walked further into the woods.

"Do you think he was kidding about that part?" she asked.

"No," he said flatly. "I bet anything that part is true."

"Great," she replied trying to hide her fear of going further.

String stopped for a moment. He turned and faced Caitlin, taking her other hand in his so he was now holding on to both hands.

"Caitlin, you know there are times when you're not up front with me about your feelings too," Hawke said.

"Like when?" she asked.

"Like now and several times when we've been on a mission," he replied. "You will never admit when you're scared. You always put up a good front but I know when you're afraid."

Caitlin sighed. "You're right," she said. "I guess I always thought that being afraid made me seem weak."

"Caitlin," he said. "It doesn't make you weak, it makes you human. You can be brave and still be scared."

Caitlin smiled at him as he pulled her in for a hug and then kissed her. "Thanks," she said. "Sometimes I think you know me better than I know myself."

"I'm working on it," he said jokingly.

He took her cuffed hand again and they continued exploring the wooded area.

Let's see if we can find a path to the house," he said as his foot caught on to something. He almost fell forward but Caitlin caught him and pulled him back towards her. Then, suddenly, the earth seemed to open up beneath them as they both felt themselves falling backwards into a hole.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Caitlin and String fell about ten feet before hitting the ground hard. Caitlin felt like screaming as the cuffs tore into her skin. She looked around and found that they were in a corridor of some sorts. The ground was cement as were the walls around her. There were dim lights along the walls to show the way down the corridor.

"Where are we?" she asked.

When Caitlin didn't get a response, she looked over at String. His head was turned in the other direction from her so she stood up and carefully walked to the other side of him, gently moving the arm that was attached to hers.

"String?" she asked. "String, can you hear me?"

Caitlin could tell that he was unconscious. She took her hand and lightly touched the back of his head. She could feel a welt forming.

"Damn," she said out loud to herself. "We've got to get out of here and there is no way I can move you by myself."

"That won't be necessary," said a voice that Caitlin recognized all too quickly.

"No wonder this place felt so creepy," she said sarcastically. "I should have known you'd be nearby."

Three men with guns stood guard as another unlocked the handcuffs that held them together. They put the other cuff on Hawke's left hand, cuffing him in the front. Then, they took another set and placed them on Caitlin.

"Take him to the infirmary," said Horn. "This one I want to come with me."

Caitlin was quiet at first as he and another guard led her down the corridor to a room at the end. Finally, she couldn't resist making comments.

"So, the house was a front?" she asked, not expecting a real answer.

"Of course," he said. "If someone were to come they would think that I've been there and left. This underground fortress is much safer and no one can tell it's here unless I want them to. I knew you'd eventually find my trap. I was actually enjoying that part of the game. I wasn't expecting to move on to this part so quickly."

"If all you want from us is to fly Airwolf," she asked. "Why play all these games?"

Horn laughed. "It's more fun this way," he replied. "Besides, I don't actually have Airwolf just yet. They're coming though. I leaked out enough information on my location that they will find me. It'll just take a bit of time. Just enough time for me to continue my game."

"So Dom and Saint John are still alive?" she asked. "I knew it."

"Of course, they are," he replied. "I haven't even given them my full ransom demands yet. I prefer they think they are finding you on their own. This way, they'll have their guard down and they'll be much easier to take."

"They are not that stupid," Caitlin yelled at him. "You won't get away with this."

"Oh, my dear," replied Horn. "You are so naive. Of course I will get away with it. I always do. And, I'll enjoy my little game as we go. Now, just wait until Hawke wakes up and finds out that I've decided to keep you all for myself. Yes, I'm going to love this next part of the game."

Horn took Caitlin inside the small room and locked the door. "I will be back for you shortly," he smirked. "In time you'll come to enjoy being in my company."

"Never!" she screamed as she heard him quickly walk away.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Saint John and Dom woke from their two hour nap and began reviewing the rest of the maps that Michael had given them.

"It's going to take forever to check out all of these," said Saint John. "I'm afraid that Cait and String might not have that much time."

"I agree," said Dom. "I also have a strange feeling about all of this. It's odd that he hasn't given us the rest of his demands or even a location yet."

"Yea, it's like he knows we're out searching for him," replied Saint John. "Do you think he wants us to find him?"

Dom thought for a moment. "You know," he replied. "Maybe you're on to something. I think we need to meet with Michael and rethink this whole thing. We need a plan."

"I agree," Saint John said. "Let's go."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

An hour later Horn came back to the room where Caitlin was being held. He walked in with four guards.

She stared at him and then the men. "You need four men to protect you from me?" she asked sarcastically. "I must have some reputation."

Horn smirked. "Well, I don't take any chances and I want to win this game," he said.

He walked up closer to Caitlin. "Hold her still," he instructed them.

Two men held Caitlin's legs in place while the other two grabbed her arms. Horn came up to her and kissed her. In retaliation, she bit him hard, drawing blood.

"Oh, you are a feisty one," he said. "Well, this will do for now. You're in store for a lot more later on."

He instructed the men to step back away from her.

"Leave me alone," she said. "I'm not going to play your game."

"I don't see as you have any choice," he said. "Your boyfriend just died of his head injury and you are now my sole pilot for Airwolf."

"No," she screamed. "You're lying. You lied about Dom and Saint John and I know you're lying now."

Horn laughed at her again. "Why do you care so much about someone who obviously never loved you," he asked.

"What are you talking about?" Caitlin asked.

"Let's just say that I knew how to find you at the cabin because I was monitoring the phone calls there. I heard the whole thing for myself," he said.

Horn instructed one of his mean to hand him his recorder. He played the snippet of conversation for Caitlin. She couldn't believe her ears when she heard Hawke say "I've changed my mind about marrying her."

"Well, it doesn't matter now," said Horn. "He's gone and it's all over."

Caitlin tried hard to fight back the tears. She didn't want Horn to see her weakness but that was it. The thought that Hawke had changed his mind about marrying her was more painful than anything she'd ever experienced. As Horn and his men left the room, she leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor. She felt herself shaking uncontrollably and for once she felt lost with no hope of ever finding her way out of the mess she was in.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Back at the other end of the hallway, String was slowly regaining consciousness. He found himself lying on a cot in the middle of a room with cement walls and floor. There was a television monitor in one corner and a camera in the other.

He slowly sat up and realized that Caitlin was no longer cuffed to him. Instead, his hands were cuffed in front of him. Sadness overcame him at the loss of her presence. As hard as it was to be attached to her for so long, he liked having her there beside him. He was just starting to learn little things about her that he hadn't noticed before. Some were annoying but others he found so endearing.

Before he could stand up, a picture started to form on the monitor. Hawke looked up to see Horn staring at him.

"Ah, well, it's about time you woke up," he said. "You've been out quite awhile."

"Where am I" asked Hawke. "What have you done with Caitlin?"

Horn laughed. "Let's just say you fell right into my trap literally," he said. "You're now in my underground complex."

"So you were right with us on the island all this time," said Hawke. "I should have known."

"I have the best hiding place in the world," he replied. "I can control everything I want from here and no one, not even you can stop me. Soon, I'll have my hands on Airwolf and my plans will all be complete."

String shook his head. "Caitlin was right," he said. "Dom and Saint John are still alive. You never got Airwolf."

Horn sighed. "Oh, not yet," he said. "But, I assure you they are on the way and I will have it shortly. I always have whatever I want just as I had your lady friend a little while ago."

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Hawke.

String saw Horn touch his lip. "It didn't come without a fight," he said. "She left me with quite a bite on my lip. But, she's mine now and there's not a thing you can do about it."

String was furious. "I'm going to kill you!" he screamed. "Just wait until I get my hands on you!"

"You are in no position to make threats Mr. Hawke," he said. "I'm the one in control here and it's my game. Like I told you before, either way, I win. And, I've won a pretty little red head."

Hawke felt like a caged animal dying to get out. He paced the room back and forth and beat on the door. He had never felt so helpless in his life.

"Please Dom," he thought to himself. "Please find us soon. I don't know how much more of this I can take."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Dom and Saint John sat quietly in Michael's office and waited for him to return. He told them he had updated news for them.

"I wish he'd hurry," said Saint John. "I'm anxious to get back out there and find them."

"I am too," replied Dom. "The longer Horn has them, the more worried I get."

Michael finally walked in with Marella behind him. "Sorry to take so long," he said. "Our latest information seems to have pinpointed a small island of off the Caribbean," he said. "The problem is that I get the feeling he wants us to go there.

"So, he's leading us to him," replied Dom. "He's got something planned for us. That's why we never heard back about his kidnapping demands. He wants us to think we've found him on our own."

"Yeah, and the problem is that the place is a small fortress," replied Michael. "He's got cameras set up all along the perimeters. We think he has some kind of underground bunker but intelligence hasn't been conclusive."

"Okay, so we can't take him by surprise by air," said Saint John. "What about by sea? We could use Airwolf to temporarily block his cameras and sneak in under the water. Once there, Dom can swoop in and blow a hole in the compound and we'll head right in. He won't expect it that soon."

"I think we might be able to pull that off," said Dom. "But we'll need some manpower Michael."

"I'm in," said Marella.

"You can count me in too," said Michael. "I'll have my men back us up after we get in and get String and Caitlin out."

"Sounds like a plan," said Dom. "Horn is not going to win this time around either. Let's get going."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 

String sat the cot with his head resting on his hands. His head pounded in pain from the impact of the fall as well as the information that Horn had given him. The thought of Horn with Caitlin made his skin crawl. He tried hard to talk himself into believing it was a lie. "How can one man be so evil?" he thought.

A few moments later Horn came back on the monitor.

"Well, well, Mr. Hawke," he said. "It looks like my winning streak in this game continues. Your friends are on the way and they think they'll be able to waltz right in here and take you right out. How amusing is that?"

"I wouldn't underestimate them if I were you Horn," replied String.

Horn sighed. "You forget," he said. "This is my game and I'm the one calling all the shots here."

"Why the games?" asked Hawke. "Why not just ask for Airwolf in exchange for us?"

Horn was quiet for a moment before answering. He wasn't sure if he wanted to give all of his plans away just yet but he made the decision to continue.

"This isn't about Airwolf any longer," he replied. "It's about revenge. You see, you and your lady ruined a lot for me including my relationship with my daughter."

"You can't blame me for your daughter," said String. "You did that yourself."

"Oh, but I can," he replied. "That's why I want Caitlin for myself. You took my daughter and now I'm taking away something you love."

"Caitlin will never go for that," String said, his anger growing.

Horn laughed. "Oh, how you forget," he said. "With mind control I can get her to do anything I want her to do. Of course, it won't be as much fun when I take her spirit away."

String stood up and walked over to the monitor. "Horn, let her go," he said. "You want me? You can have me, but let her go."

"Good try Hawke," he replied. "But, I already have you both and that's not going to change. Soon your friends will be here and they will all die along with you."

"What are you talking about?" String asked.

"When they get here and blow a hole in my compound it will set off a deadly gas that is undetectable by scent," he replied. "If exposed for more than ten minutes, the gas will kill you. They won't know what hit them when they get here. Like I told you in the beginning, I win."

String's heart sank. He was stuck and had no way out. "How can get us all out of this?" he thought to himself. "There just has to be a way. Horn can't win."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAA

Horn turned his focus back on Caitlin as soon as he was done with Hawke. He was enjoying his game a little too much. He knew he had only a short amount of time to leave the island before they came with Airwolf and set the rest of his plans into action. He decided to use the time to assure that Caitlin had lost all faith in String.

This time he walked into the room with two guards. It was apparent that he had gotten to her earlier. Her face was tear-soaked as she looked up at him and stared. "You're getting braver," she said. "Only two guards? You're going to need more than that if you try and touch me again."

Horn smiled at her. "Oh, I got what I wanted for now," he replied.

He went on to tell her the same information about her friends coming as he'd told Hawke. She cringed at the thought of them coming and dying trying to save her.

"I wouldn't underestimate them," she said quietly. "You just might be sorry."

"Oh, I won't have anything to be sorry for," he replied. "I'll be hundreds of miles away when this all goes down. Actually, I am sorry that you didn't get to say goodbye to your ex fiancé," he said with a laugh.

"Sure you are," she said sarcastically.

"Well, at least my daughter got to say goodbye and kiss him before he died," he said. "He did love her you know?"

"No!" she yelled. "He didn't. You brainwashed him into believing that he felt something for her but he never loved her."

"Did he tell you that?" asked Horn. "Well, that was a lie. He liked her before I got to him and you know that."

Caitlin couldn't take anymore. "Just leave me alone," she said. "Go and do whatever you have to do but leave me alone."

"Well, I was considering taking you with me but I guess this is best," he replied.

Caitlin gave him a look of disgust. "I'd rather die here than go with you," she said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

A few hours later, Dom and Saint John did a quick high fly over the island to get some scans and see what they were up against. They were sure to fly high enough so they couldn't be spotted from the ground. They scanned the house and found no one there. Then, when passing by the wooded area, they got what they were looking for.

"This doesn't make any sense," said Dom.

"What is it?"asked Saint John.

"There are only two people down there," he replied. "I think they've abandoned them."

Dom radioed Michael who was standing by with the boat. He let him know the results of the scan on the island.

"Then our intelligence was right," he said. "It's a trap. Pick me up. I'll bring the oxygen tanks. I have a strong feeling we'll need them."

Saint John picked up Michael and they headed back to the island. Dom took over the flying while Michael and Saint John hit the beach. They knew that their timing would be critical. Dom would blast two holes in the compound, one near each of their friends. As soon as the opening was there, they had only minutes to rescue each of them before the gas would have a lasting effect.

When Caitlin heard the first blast, her heart sank. "It's happening," she thought as she quickly put her head between her knees in hopes to extend the time before she passed out from the gas.

Hawke heard the second blast and then the call from Saint John. "It's a trap," he yelled. "There's a hidden gas. Get out!"

Saint John went to the door of the room String was locked in. The door had an opening with bars. He quickly passed him a small oxygen tank and mask.

"We know," said Saint John. "Hang on and I'll have you out in a second."

"What about Caitlin?" asked String.

"Michael's working on it," he replied.

Archangel wasn't having as much luck in getting to Caitlin. The room she was in didn't have a window opening and he was having a hard time getting the door open.

"I need help down here," he yelled.

"I'll be right back," Saint John told String. "I need to help Michael."

Saint John ran to Michael's side and after several tries, the two got the door opened with the crow bar that they had brought with them. Michael ran to Caitlin who was lying unconscious on the floor. He put the oxygen mask on her and picked her up, carrying her outside. He laid her down on the beach and went back in to help Saint John get String out.

Dom landed Airwolf and jumped out to check on Caitlin. He was relieved to see her sit up as he approached her.

"Dom?" she asked as she removed he oxygen mask. "How did you get me out? How did you know about the gas?"

Dom smiled and hugged her. "Let's just say we have our own guardian angel," he said with a laugh. "Everything's going to be okay now."

"Where's Saint John?" she asked.

"He and Michael are inside getting String out," he replied.

"But Horn said String was dead," she told him sadly.

"Oh, no honey," he replied. "String's alive. They'll have him out in no time."

A few moments later the two stood up and watched as Michael and Saint John came running out of the compound with String.

String ran up to Caitlin and grabbed her into his arms and hugged he tightly. To his surprise, instead of hugging him back, she stood there for a moment and then passed out. He held onto her to keep her from falling to the ground and then picked her up and carried her to Airwolf.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A few hours later, the two were examined at the Firm's clinic. Hawke groaned about having to be there but let them check him out anyway. Once he was done, he went out to wait with the others for news on Caitlin.

"She'll be fine String," said Dom. "She's one tough cookie. You know that."

"I know," he replied quietly.

Michael came out a few moments later and had news on her condition.

"Caitlin's just fine," he said. "She's just exhausted from the whole ordeal."

"Michael," String said, almost afraid to ask. "Did he touch her?"

Archangel gave him a smile."No, he didn't do anything to her but kiss her," he replied. "She mentioned something about giving him a bloody lip in return."

String sighed in relief. "When can I see her?" he asked.

"She can leave with you shortly," said Michael. "Take it slow with her String. She seems to be really upset about everything that happened."

"I will," he replied.

"Oh, and by the way," said Michael. "Here's that package I promised you."

String tried to smile. "Thanks Michael."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Caitlin was extremely quiet on the way back to the cabin. String talked about adding extra security up there since Horn was able to grab them so easily and to his surprise Dom told him that Michael had already taken care of it for him.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess he feels like you're worth protecting," Dom joked as he waited for the two to get out of the helicopter before heading home.

As they walked up the cabin, Caitlin stopped and looked up at the sky. The sun was going down and she took a moment to watch the colors as she usually did that time of night.

When she finally spoke, her words were not what String had wanted to hear.

"String," she said. "I think we need to talk."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

As hard as String tried to change her mind, Caitlin ended up sleeping on the couch that night. In the morning he heard her moving things around. She tried to be quiet as not to wake him. He came downstairs to find her packing up all of her things.

"Caitlin, what are you doing?" he asked.

"I think it is best that I move out," she replied.

String moved over to her and gently grabbed her arm. "Please don't do this," he said. "Tell me what happened. What changed?"

Caitlin stepped back away from him. She couldn't handle his touch. "There's nothing to say," she said. "Please, don't make this any harder than it already is for me."

String could tell that she had been crying. Her face was wet and her eyes were slightly swollen.

"No," he said. "It's not going to end this way."

To her surprise, String walked over to the desk and took out a pair of handcuffs. He quickly grabbed her arm and slipped it on her wrist. Then he placed the other on his.

"Damn it String," she said. "Unlock this right now."

String took the key and dropped it down his pants.

"Oh, you don't think I'll go for it?" she asked. "Don't you dare try me."

"I'll let you go once we've talked this out," he said.

Caitlin pouted at first. She didn't like being controlled by anyone, not even String.

After a few minutes she finally gave in. "Fine," she said. "What do you want to talk about?"

"What do you think I want to talk about?" he asked. "I want to know why you're leaving. If it has to do with Horn, I don't understand how you can believe anything that man said."

"I don't believe everything he said," she replied. "Just what I heard with my own ears."

String pulled her closer to him. She tried to back away but with the cuffs on she could only move so far.

"What is it?" he asked. "Please tell me what you heard."

Caitlin turned away from him before responding. She couldn't look him in the eyes. It hurt her too much. "Horn was recording your phone calls," she said. "I heard you tell Michael that you changed your mind about marrying me. I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't heard it myself."

String grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her towards him. "Caitlin," he said. "Look at me."

She slowly moved her eyes towards his. She could see the seriousness in them.

"Caitlin," he continued. "You apparently only heard part of the conversation. I told Michael that I was afraid you'd think that I changed my mind about marrying you."

"Why would say that to Michael?" she asked. "That makes no sense."

String sighed. "Come on," he said as he pulled her to towards the stairs leading to the loft.

"Why?" she asked.

"Just come on," he replied. "I need to show you something."

"Well, it's not like I have a choice in the matter," she replied. "Please let me out of these handcuffs."

"I will soon," he said. "Just come on."

The two walked up to the bedroom loft and String led her to the nightstand beside the bed. He opened it up and pulled out the package that Michael had given him the night before.

"Here," he said. "Open it. This is what I was talking to Michael about."

Caitlin slowly opened the small package. To her surprise the engagement ring that once belonged to Hawke's grandmother was in the bottom of the tiny box.

"String?" she asked. "How in the world do you get this back?"

"I guess you could say it was luck," he replied. "Or maybe destiny."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, there wasn't much left of Redmond's body but they found his pants and it just so happened that the ring was caught on a thread inside of it," he replied. "It took Michael forever to get it back to me but he had it cleaned and repaired and now it's as good as new."

Caitlin stared at the ring as tears fell down her face.

"Of course," he replied. "None of it will matter if you've changed your mind about marrying me."

Caitlin was quiet for a few moments and her silence worried String. Finally, she took the ring from the box and put it on. "Yeah, I guess I'll still marry you," she said with a grin.

"Well, I guess we can take these handcuffs off now," he said.

Caitlin smiled as she pushed him back onto the bed and jumped on top of him. "Not so fast," she said. "I kind of like being cuffed to a Hawke."

String grinned back at her. "Works for me," he replied before kissing her passionately.

**The End**


End file.
